Yasopp and Banchina: The First Date
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: Yasopp has, somehow, convinced Banchina to go with him to the island's Halloween Carnival. A Chandlure Trainez One Shot


**First Date**

**A Chandlure Trainez One Shot**

"I told you that you would go out with me eventually, Banchina."

Banchina turned around and began walking in the direction they just came from. "Hey! Come back," Yasopp ran to catch up to her, grabbing her right hand and turning her to face him.

Banchina had finally _finally_ agreed to go on a date with Yasopp. After almost an entire year of one-sided flirting and childish jokes, she had- against her better judgement- agreed to go with him to the Fall Carnival being held at their town's harbor.

She tried to think about what had forced her to say yes, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. He was a bit more mature now, she guessed, he no longer got into fights on the school grounds, and he refrained from pulling her hair in class, but he still held an air of cockiness to him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, a small smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned around, tugging him back towards the Carnival.

It was silent as they walked other than the sound of their boots crunching over the leaves laying on the path. The air was nippy, biting at Banchina's cheeks and nose. It snuck under her sweater and made her thighs and hands numb. So numb in fact, that she didn't notice that she was still holding Yasopp's hand.

She snatched her hand away from him and shoved it into her uniform skirt pocket, "what do you think you are doing!?" Banchina felt a blush rise on her cheeks when she realised that it was _her_ who grabbed his hand first.

"Holding your hand," Yasopp stated simply. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily through his nose before turning his face from her, "I'm sorry."

Banchina studied the ground in front of her, watching her feet as they sunk into the snow with every step they took towards the harbor. She laughed a bit under her breath and shook her head.

"What?"

Banchina shrugged her shoulders, "nothing."

"What is it, Giordano?"

"I just find it amusing that you went to all this trouble just to go on a date with me."

Yasopp raised an eyebrow, "what trouble?"

Banchina gestured to his figure, "you've matured, somewhat."

He smiled a bit, eyes scanning the road in front of them, "I've grown a bit this year." He admitted, giving a short shrug of his shoulders. "Sometimes you just get tired of people not taking you seriously, and constantly fighting with ot-."

The rest of his comment was downed out by Banchina's gasp. It was obvious she was no longer paying him any mind as she was too busy looking around, her eyes wide with amazement. They had finally made it to the Carnival, and it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Pumpkins on stilts walked around juggling skeleton heads, strings of black and orange lights flicked between the trees. Children squealed in delight (fear?) in the labyrinth to their right, while adults and teens alike squealed as the rollercoaster to their left threw the riders upside down. Workers wore costumes, and even they had joyous looks on their faces, as they went around handing out candy to the visitors.

Yasopp chuckled, before pulling on her sleeve and leading her towards the ticket booth. "Like what you see?"

"We don't have festivals like this in the West Blue," she said softly, eyes still taking in everything as she waited with him on the short line.

"May I have tickets for two for all the adult rides, and labyrinth?" Yasopp asked the operator softly before he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"That'll be 8738 Beri," the operator stated in monotone.

"No!" Banchina placed her hand over his to stop him from taking out enough money to pay for both of their tickets.

Yasopp's eyes flashed up to hers, "something wrong?"

"I can pay for my ticket," she said, going to pull her own wallet from her pocketbook.

He brushed her off and handed over the Beri to the operator. "You can pay for the food," he compromised.

She folded her arms, "the amount I would pay for food is nowhere near the amount of that ticket."

"And the arcade games," he added, smiling to the operator in thanks before taking the tickets and leading Banchina away from the booth. "What would you like to do first?"

She looked at him and grinned mischievously. Yasopp sucked in a breath, "you're frightening when you look like that."

She rolled her eyes, "let's go!" she took his hand and began to pull him. His hand was shockingly warm considering the weather, his fingers calloused from years of handling guns and slingshots.

Their first stop was the labyrinth. "The labyrinth?" Yasopp asked incredulously. "We have a plethora of thrilling rides to go on and your first go to is a maze?"

She grinned, "an incredibly spooky maze." She stuck out her chin, "are you scared, Curran?"

He snorted, "of a haunted maze? Who do you think I am, Dragon?"

Banchina snickered, "him and ghosts, I'll never get his fear."

"I heard once when Dragon was young Garp left him for a week in a graveyard."

"What type of survival training was _that _supposed to be?"

Yasopp shrugged and moved to the left to allow another couple in front of them, "the world will never know."

Banchina hit her shoulder against his, "so tell me, what did your friends say when they found out I agreed to this excursion?"

"They asked if I slipped you something," Yasopp deadpanned.

Banchina gasped, choking out a laugh, "they didn't!"

Yasopp grinned, "nah, they have no idea."

"Oh? So you didn't go straight up to Idris and slip into conversation that you wouldn't be going to his Halloween party tonight because you would be too busy making out with me and he didn't act affronted, _at all_, that his best friend wasn't going to be there for, and I quote, 'the biggest party of the season, Dude!'? Because, I was sitting out at the tree with Vista and _let me tell you_ that scene was a riot."

Yasopp scowled, and Banchina chuckled while placing her hand on her chest, "I almost peed myself I was laughing so hard."

Yasopp shook his head, "aren't you just a bit conceited?" he teased good-naturedly.

Banchina shrugged, "so I ad-libbed a little- the main story still sticks!"

"Fine, yes, I told him I wouldn't be attending 'the biggest party of the season' because I was going out with the most annoying girl at school."

Banchina glared at him, "how rude."

Yasopp shrugged, "she wasn't available, so I decided to soak up all my courage and ask the most beautiful girl at school." He winked at Banchina, "it was worth it."

Banchina blushed vividly and whipped around the next corner to get away from his searing glare. "AHHHH!" She screamed, a bloodied mummy with an ax peered from around the corner, cackling at Yasopp.

In a split second Banchina was gone, flying through the labyrinth as if the mummy was on her tail. In her haste to get out of the maze, she flew past several couples, almost knocking them to the ground. Yasopp kept begging for her to slow down, as he gasped for breath from laughing too hard and trying to keep up with her. She finally stopped at the Ferris Wheel, tears shining against her cheeks under the Carnival lights.

She could hear Yasopp coming up behind her and allowed herself to fall back against Yasopp's strong chest. Yasopp wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hid his face in the back of her neck, chuckling into her hair, his shoulders shaking from trying to keep the laughter in.

Banchina scowled and pulled away from him, handing the operator of the Ferris wheel her ticket and entering the cage. "Coming?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Yasopp flashed his ticket and followed her into the cage, slamming the gate closed behind him. He sat beside her and leaned his head back, his body still shaking from his laughter.

"Oh, shut up, it wasn't _that_ funny."

Yasopp leaned his head down, arms wrapped around his waist as he gasped, "I wish I had a cameko den den mushi to record that, it was _golden_!"

Banchina clicked her tongue and crossed her legs, her eyes focused on the window as they began their descent upwards. A smile grew on her face as she looked down at their small island from her seat. The entirety of the village was covered in leaves. There were leaves swirling around peoples' feet as they walked, on top of houses, dancing in the wind, it looked like a mythical place what with the way the sun was dropping behind the horizon, leaving behind a pink and purple sky as the backdrop.

"It's beautiful," Banchina said dreamily.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Yasopp agreed, "the view is second to none, except to you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned to him, "Yasopp."

Yasopp reached over and took her hand, slowly, he leaned over and brushed his lips against the apple of her cheek. Banchina's breath stuck in her throat as she stared up on him in shock. Yasopp let go of her hand and quickly scooted over, "I- I am so sorry, I didn't, I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off suddenly by the press of Banchina's lips against his own. The temperature must have risen a hundred degrees in that moment, and Yasopp couldn't understand how his body could feel so warm and yet still shiver in the early evening wind.

Banchina pulled away to stare into his eyes, only to be pulled snugly into his lap and have Yasopp's lips crushing into hers as he began to kiss her thoroughly.

His hands moved up and down the length of her back, and over her stocking clad legs, the need to touch every part off her consuming him completely as he lost himself to the passion of their kiss. Banchina pulled his headband off his head and placed it into her lap before wounding her hands through his thick curls, her body pressing tightly against his as they kissed.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel the trumming of his through his thin school shirt. She had no idea for how long they kissed -the ride could have stopped and she would have been none the wiser- before Yasopp pulled away, panting against her lips. She gripped the cage, twisting her fingers in the gate for support, and rested her head on his shoulder as she took a shuddering breath. They stayed in that position while their hearts and breathing calmed.

"I've never been kissed like that," Banchina whispered as she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his face, eyes starry and dazed.

Yasopp's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "never been kissed like what?"

"Well, I've never been kissed before, but this felt… _powerful_, it made me feel like I was the most beautiful, sensual woman in the world."

Yasopp let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, "good. That is exactly how you should be kissed, _everyday._"

Banchina raised an eyebrow, "you offering?"

Yasopp's gaze burned into hers, "I'm _promising_."

* * *

**AN: **So, this was a complete accident. One minute, I was drawing Yasopp and Banchina at their first date, the next- it is 3 am and I am writing a 1900 word story about them. I will be honest, I wrote this in a span of like 2 hours, so it _probably sucks, _but I hope you enjoy nonetheless- there is much too little of this adorable couple.

If you want to check out the artwork that goes with this you can check out my deviantart, username: Chandlure Trainez, or my AO3 account, Chandlure.

Since I've been drawing a lot more and it, apparently, leads to writing, if anyone has any requests let me know!

**If you guys enjoyed this favorite and/or leave a review!**

**Keep it classy, make good choices and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Chandlure Trainez**


End file.
